Craft Tower
The Craft Tower is one of the 11 available buildings. The Craft Tower enables you to upgrade spells and units made from your Barracks and Temple. Upgrading units does not share a timer with building or clearing forest, an upgrade can run in the background. Upgrades researched can be activated and deactivated at any time you have access to your Craft Tower. The two factions have different kinds of upgrades as their units and spells are different, but the costs are the same. Upgradable units Souls of Ascension Level 1 *Brute *Nightleech *Drudge *Helwolf *Summoning Stone *Volatilia *Zeal *Max queue: 1 Level 2 *Radiance *Marauder Level 3 *Max queue: 2 Level 4 *Cleaver *Soul Splitter Level 5 *Max queue: 3 Level 6 *Quicken *gargan Level 7 *Max queue: 4 Level 8 *Stalker Keepers of the Ancient Level 1 *Summoning Stone *Chantress *Char *Growler *Ranger *Spite *Spear Guard *Max queue: 1 Level 2 *Entaglement *Reaver Level 3 *Max queue: 2 Level 4 *Champion *Windweaver Level 5 *Max queue: 3 Level 6 *Glacier Shock *Dead Eye Level 7 *Max queue: 4 Level 8 *Ripper Available upgrades Both upgrades available for each unit have the same cost but units can only have one active upgrade at a time. Souls of Ascension Brute *Brute Force (+1 speed, -20 health) *Shock (+2 population, +special ability) **Mana: 5 500 **Splinters: 1 500 **Research Time: 2d Nightleech *Hollow Souls (+2 speed, +2 population) *Death Assured (+special ability, -40 health) **Mana: 16 500 **Splinters: 3 000 **Research Time: 2d 12h Drudge *Rock Solid (+40 health, +2 population) *Lava Rocks (+special ability, -1 range) **Mana: 15 000 **Splinters: 2 000 **Research Time: 2d Helwolf *Wolf's Cry (+6 capture, -20 damage) *Thrill of the Hunt (+special ability, -100 health) **Orbs: 30 **Research Time: 2d Summoning Stone *Grind (+1 speed, -60 health) *Ironclad (+60 health, -1 speed) **Mana: 90 000 **Splinters: 6 000 **Research Time: 5d Volatilia *Rupture (+2 speed, -100 health) *Surge (+special ability, +2 population) **Orbs: 30 **Research Time: 2d 12h Zeal *The Fourth Breath (+1 affected unit, +2 population) *Maniacal (+damage, -affected units) **Mana: 15 000 **Splinters: 2 500 **Research Time: 3d Radiance *Ignite (+effect, +2 population) *United Light (+affects allies, -effect) **mana: 15 000 **Splinters: 2 500 **Research Time: 3d marauder *Horns First (+1 speed, -40 health) *Mob Mayhem (+special ability, +2 population) **Mana: 25 000 **Splinters: 3 000 **Research Time: 3d Cleaver *The Blunt Split (+20 damage, -4 capture) *Smithereens (+special ability, -80 health) **Mana: 55 000 **Splinters: 4 000 **Research Time: 3d Soul Splitter *The Favored String (+2 range, -80 health) *Splitting Hairs (+special ability, +3 population) **mana: 56 500 **Splinters: 5 000 **Research Time: 3d 13h Quicken *Relentless (+duration, +2 population) *Scampering (+effect, +4 population) **Mana: 15 000 **Splinters: 2 500 **Research Time: 3d gargan *Elemental Infusion (+20 damage, +2 population) *Fervor (+special ability, -40 health) **Mana: 45 000 **Splinters: 5 000 **Research Time: 5d Stalker *Beyond (+1 speed, -6 capture) *Quite a Catch (+special ability, -2 speed) **Mana: 90 000 **Splinters: 6 000 **Research Time: 4d Keepers of the Ancient Summoning Stone *Grind (+1 speed, -60 health) *Ironclad (+60 health, -1 speed) **Mana: 90 000 **Splinters: 6 000 **Research Time: 5d Chantress *The Blaring Chant (+60 health, +2 population) *Immediate Aid (-40 health, +healing) **Mana: 16 500 **Splinters: 3 000 **Research Time: 2d 12h Char *Scalding (+80 damage, -1 range) *Blood Burst (+1 range, -40 damage) **Mana: 15 000 **Splinters: 2 500 **Research Time: 3d Growler *Paw Power (+50 damage, +4 population) *Soft Death (+special ability, -60 health) **Orbs: 30 **Research Time: 3h Ranger *Zip (+1 speed, +2 population) *Owl's Eye (+special ability, -1 ranged) **Mana: 15 000 **Splinters: 2 000 **Research Time: 2d Spite *Multistabs (+2 population, +25% reflected damage) *Agony (+50% reflected damage, -130 health) **Orbs: 30 **Research Time: 2d 12h Spear Guard *Hot Feet (+1 speed, -20 health) *Impale (-3 capture, +special ability) **Mana: 5 500 **Splinters: 1 000 **Research Time: 2d Entanglement *Thorns (+duration, +2 population) *Overgrowth (+immobilize all units surrounded relic, +6 population) **mana: 15 000 **Splinters: 2 500 **Research Time: 3d Reaver *No Time to Bleed (+80 health, +4 population) *Dead Pool (+special ability, -20 health) **Mana: 25 000 **Splinters: 3 000 **Research Time: 3d Champion *Far Stride (+1 speed, -2 capture) *Valor (+special ability, -30 damage) **Mana: 55 000 **Splinters: 4 000 **Research Time: 3d Windreaver *Calm Before the Storm (+1 range, -1 speed) *The Wind Longs to Play (+special ability, -60 health) **mana: 56 500 **Splinters: 5 000 **Research Time: 3d 13h Glacier Shock *Fimbul (+25% duration, -1 range) *Iced Over (+1 range, +2 population) **Mana: 15 000 **Splinters: 2 500 **Research Time: 3d Dead Eye *Cloudless(+1 range, -60 health) *Jagged Edge (+20 damage, -1 range) **Mana: 45 000 **Splinters: 5 000 **Research Time: 4d Ripper *blades Towards the Gods (+3 capture, +2 population) *pound for Pound (+special ability, -2 speed) **Mana: 90 000 **Splinters: 6 000 **Research Time: 4d Costs Build *Food: 500 *Lumber: 385 *Iron: 440 *Mana: 350 *Splinters: 40 *Tree Level 5 Level 1 > 2 *Food: 550 *Lumber: 715 *Iron: 495 *Mana: 400 *Splinters: 100 *Tree Level 2